


the shadow and the soul

by Saffir



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal's a bit confused, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, but he gets it eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffir/pseuds/Saffir
Summary: Will and Hannibal manage to evade the FBI and escape to Europe after their fall. But what will happen when a misunderstanding occurs and feelings are revealed?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i started watching hannibal a week ago and i'm already pretty hooked on the show, and figured i should write a little fanfic for these two. i haven't written in a few months, so i apologize if it seems a bit shabby. anyways, enjoy!!

Will blinked harshly at the sudden intrusion of light that tore him from his restful sleep. He sat up slightly and rubbed his eyes, glancing irritatedly towards the direction the light came from. 

As it turned out, Hannibal had drawn open the curtains of the room, allowing the harsh sunlight to filter in. As Will let out a strained groan, irritated at the harsh awakening, Hannibal’s eyes drifted over to him, a soft but unrecognizable emotion settling on the older man’s face. 

“Good morning, Will.” Hannibal spoke softly. He took the opportunity to take a step away from the curtains, instead walking over to the medical supplies that laid on the plain desk in the room. “It’s about 9 in the morning. I didn’t want to wake you earlier, but I thought it best to wake you by 9, so we can leave in good time.” 

Will rubbed his eyes lazily as Hannibal gathered some medical supplies and sat next to Will on his bed. Hannibal’s soft brown eyes met Will’s for a brief moment, as he lifted his hand and brought it to Will’s wounded cheek, taking a moment to observe it. 

“You’re healing quickly. Shouldn’t be too much longer and we’ll both be back in top shape.” Hannibal informed him, taking out some pain medication from the kit. Will was then handed a glass of water and two pills, which he downed with impeccable ease.

As he handed Hannibal the glass of water, Will wiped his lips and glanced at the older man. “Are we leaving today?”

Hannibal placed the glass down gently on the bedside table and nodded. “It seems so. Chiyoh is readying the boat as we speak so we can sail to France.” 

Will nodded in understanding, before pursing his lips ever so slightly. “And remind me of our plan after that?”

Hannibal nodded. “We shall sail to France, then board a train to Lithuania. Chiyoh has graciously provided us with a safe house, a mere few miles from my childhood home. It’s isolated for miles, and purchased under false names. The FBI won’t be able to track it. We’ll stay there for however long we need, until disturbed again.” Hannibal glanced at Will’s cheek, admiring the stitches that rested there. His wound was indeed healing well, though Hannibal suspected it would leave another scar- not that Will cared. Ever since the two of them had met, Will had collected scars like a kid collected baseball cards. 

Hannibal lifted his hand and took a small, damp cloth, padding gently on Will’s cheek to clean the wound a bit. After a few moments, his hand departed from Will’s cheek, and he stood up to throw the cloth away. 

“Chiyoh wants to leave by 10. That gives us plenty of time to bathe and change. I’ll leave you be for now.”

Will nodded as Hannibal left the room, closing the door behind him. Will took a moment to bask in the silence, before running a hand through his curls. He let out a sigh and sat to ponder for a moment. 

It had been about two weeks since the fall. Before they had arrived at the house, Hannibal had called Chiyoh to request her assistance in helping them escape. As such, when the two of them had plunged into the ocean and washed away their blood and all traces of them with it, Chiyoh had shown up on a boat and helped them to climb aboard. She had sailed them a few miles offshore, letting all traces of the two dissolve, before handing them a med kit and helping to tend to their wounds. She managed to somewhat take care of Hannibal, patching him up well enough before taking the wheel again, allowing Hannibal to stitch Will up in turn. 

She had then sailed them all to an old safe house in Cuba, one that laid barren and isolated, miles away from any nearby buildings. The three of them had rested there, allowing Will and Hannibal to heal a bit before they should move again. 

And despite being in a house together for nearly two weeks, Will and Hannibal hadn’t discussed with each other too much- other than, of course, the main plan to live on the run, hiding from the FBI. They had come to the conclusion of hiding in a safe house in Lithuania for however long they needed to, living under assumed names. Chiyoh, the ever-intelligent woman she was, had already begun forging fake passports and IDs for them to use once there. 

And as for Chiyoh herself, she planned to split off in Lithuania, taking her rest in a different safe house. As such, the three planned to split apart as soon as they reached Lithuania.

After a good twenty minutes, Will had showered and was dressed in a slightly baggy change of clothes- not that he really cared, of course. It was the best thing they had managed to find in the nearby town. Will stood up and stretched, groaning as his sore, corded muscles danced. After a brief pause, he stepped forward and opened the door. 

The house was empty and quiet, all traces of living gone, so he walked through the main room and went outside. He let his feet guide him on the short walk to the shore, where he expected Chiyoh and Hannibal to be. 

Sure enough, Chiyoh, Hannibal and the boat were all there. Hannibal was placing the final objects of theirs in the boat, as Chiyoh mapped out the fuel and sailing plan. As Will and his footsteps drew nearer, Hannibal lifted his head and arched his brows. 

“Will! There you are. Ready to go?”

Will nodded curtly in response, climbing into the boat. “Are we taking off?”

“Yes.” Chiyoh replied, nodding. “We should have more than enough fuel on board for a two week trip. We can depart whenever we’re all ready.”

The two men nodded, seemingly in unison. 

“Indeed, I do think we’re all ready.” Will replied.

“Good.” Chiyoh nodded. “Let’s set sail.” 

~~~~~

The voyage to France had been smooth, if not rather boring. There wasn’t much to do on a boat for two weeks, but they managed to keep themselves entertained until they washed up onto French shores.

They ended up near Nantes, France, and took a day to rest before heading into town. Once they did, they purchased train tickets to Vienna in cash. Once arriving in Vienna, they boarded a train to Lithuania.

It didn’t take them long to get to the safe house after arriving in Lithuania. Chiyoh had bid them farewell at the train station, and the two men had embarked on their journey.

“It’s much nicer than I was expecting.” Will commented, glancing at the house as they arrived. It was two stories, painted a glossy white, with neat trim and a fenced-in backyard. 

Hannibal nodded and turned off the ignition. “It’ll be nicer inside. C’mon.”

The two men carried their small amount of luggage into the house, and then took some time to admire it.

The house was better prepared than they expected. There were three bedrooms and three bathrooms- two of which were conjoined to a bedroom. There was a nice, if not somewhat small kitchen, connected to a lovely dining room and living room. The house was quaint but livable, giving them a nice, cozy feeling. 

With the little amount of things they had on them, they were settled into the house in mere minutes. As Will plopped onto the couch to take a moment to breathe, Hannibal rested the med kit on a table and sighed. 

“It’s only 5 pm. We should go out shortly to get supplies from the town nearby.” 

“Alright,” Will replied breathlessly, “but let’s just rest a moment first. We’ve been traveling for two weeks straight.” 

“And just sitting for two weeks straight. I think it’d be best to stretch our legs, finally.” 

Will wanted to argue, but he soon found himself in the passenger’s seat of their rental car as Hannibal drove them to a nearby market. Will ran his fingers over the wallet containing their money- well, technically his money. Before meeting up at the house, Will had liquidated a good portion of his income, transferring it to an untraceable account under a false name. Once they arrived in Europe, Will took out some of his money, enough to last them a few weeks. 

It took them around 20 minutes to drive to the market- the safe house was that isolated. Once they got there, Hannibal almost immediately walked towards the food, picking out multiple ingredients as Will followed numbly. 

As he watched Hannibal analyze the food ingredients in front of them, the gears in Will’s mind randomly started turning- likely a result of the two of them barely talking the past month. 

A part of Will was still shocked at how quickly he had made up his mind to help Hannibal and run away with him, to leave his whole life behind. But then again, if the past couple of years had proved anything, what was his life without Hannibal? The older man had brought out the darker side of Will that he had been hiding for years. Hannibal had serenaded him into releasing his inner demons and following the cult of violence and bloodshed that he had been drawn to all that time. Their joined murder of Dolarhyde had solidified that. Will could remember the thrill of the kill so clearly- how he was struck with a heady wave of endorphins as Dolarhyde finally dropped dead in front of them. How the blood marking both their faces seemed to only arouse and amuse him, rather than terrify him. The rush of endorphins and adrenaline he had gotten only made him want to kill again even more- and that was exactly why he and Hannibal fit so well together. 

Still, Will didn’t know exactly why he had decided to throw himself and Hannibal off that cliff. In the moment, his brain had come to the conclusion that they needed to disappear and erase any traces of themselves so they could get away- and the salty sea water was just the thing to do that. It hadn’t even been a proper thought- Will had just latched his arms around Hannibal and pulled the man with him. 

The ocean had succeeded in washing away both traces of them and their sins. As far as the FBI was concerned, the two had died in their fall- though Will knew Jack would never accept that. It was good, then, that Jack didn’t know, or think to look at Lecter Manor. Will was content in the belief that the manor was something only he and Hannibal thought of. 

Still, feelings lingered in the unchallenged silence between them- feelings Will knew they’d have to confront at some point. He still vividly remembered talking to Bedelia, and her words on the matter. Will’s eyes watched the older man in front of him tentatively, an unspoken goal forming in his mind. This wasn’t something they could stay silent on forever. If they were to live a life on the run together, feelings would have to be laid out. 

Eventually the two found their way to the cash register with a full cart of groceries, Will’s mind still turning all the way. Hannibal didn’t seem to notice- or if he did, he didn’t show it. He happily paid for their groceries, and they carried them to the car before embarking to purchase toiletries and other necessities.

They quickly found their way to the area they needed, and avidly began picking out clothes, toothbrushes and everything else. Will felt he may have bought a bit much, but he didn’t really care. 

Then, an odd thought suddenly occurred to him as his eyes drifted towards Hannibal- he had rarely seen the man not clad in a suit of some kind. It would be an interesting thing to see the older man in regular clothes- a thought that seemed to arouse Will more than it should have. So he wanted to see Hannibal in casual clothing, sue him. Will figured that after all they had been through, the years they had waited for each other, he deserved to indulge a little bit. Of course, the issue was how to approach it. 

Soon enough, Hannibal had picked out a suitable amount of clothes, glancing at Will with a nod. Will nodded in response and they walked together to the check out. 

After clothes came the last necessities- toothbrushes, regular hair brushes and everything else. By the time the two men were done, their car was filled with bags.

“I do suppose that’s enough for now.” Hannibal posed, raising a brow as Will stifled a chuckle. 

“Yeah, this is definitely good enough for now. Let’s head back.” 

Hannibal nodded and climbed into the car. Once both of them had their seatbelts secured, Hannibal peeled out of the parking lot and back towards their safe house.

It ended up taking the men four trips to bring everything in- not that they cared. They both changed into new clothes and settled in to their new home.

By the time the sun set, Hannibal was preparing dinner for them as Will sat by the crackling fire. Will ran his thumb over his hands, gladly soaking in the moment of peace- something he hadn’t had in a long time. But here he was, tucked safely in an isolated, untraceable safe house with Hannibal, far away from the clutches of the FBI. No laws or agents to control the either of them, free to do whatever they pleased. Will almost couldn’t believe it. 

Will took full opportunity to soak in the moment. The warmth surrounding him, comforted by the sounds of the crackling fire and the knife chopping food. As he sat with his eyes closed, he heard a small clatter, and then Hannibal’s voice, low and lulling.

“Dinner’s ready.”

Will smiled and stood up, walking over to the table. Hannibal had prepared something surprisingly fancy for a cheap run to the supermarket, but Will didn’t expect any less. They sat and ate together, content in the comforting silence. 

Once their plates had been cleaned and deposited in the dish washer, they decided to both sit in front of the fire. 

“I never thought we’d get here.” Will murmured, letting out a content sigh.

“Never thought we’d get where?”

“Here. Away from the FBI, together.” Will sat up a little, glancing at Hannibal. “On the run, like we had promised years ago.” 

Hannibal nodded softly, locking eyes with Will. “Hm. Well, I’m glad we did get here.” 

Will usually hated eye contact, but it seemed different with Hannibal. He analyzed the older man’s soft brown eyes, eyes that looked like toffee. Will couldn’t help but stare at Hannibal’s face- at the creases of his eyes, the way his hair fell so delicately in his face, his chiseled jaw and his lips. 

Before Will knew it, he was leaning closer to Hannibal’s face. Instead of putting up a protest, Hannibal leaned in as well, his movements nearly synchronized with Will’s. Will’s body seemed to move on its own, leaning in closer and closer, until he could feel Hannibal’s breath on his mouth and his eyes closed instinctively. 

Time seemed to stop the moment their lips met. It was indescribable- a mix of sweet, warm, passionate and heady all at once. It was the result of months, years of pining, chasing after each other with no real end in sight- until now. It was the comfort, the assurance of their feelings in one soft, tender moment. It seemed almost a bit too saccharine- but Will didn’t care. 

Will broke the kiss for a brief moment, taking a moment to feel Hannibal’s warm breath on his lips, before he launched forward again with slightly more fervor this time. Their lips crashed together, moving completely in sync. Will couldn’t even describe how amazing it felt- the warmth, tenderness and passion that excluded from the simple gesture. Will instinctively brought a hand to Hannibal’s face, cupping the older man’s cheek tenderly. Hannibal repeated him, bringing one of his own hands to cup Will’s uninjured cheek. 

Will didn’t know how long they sat there for, but it wasn’t long enough. When they broke apart, they stayed silent, choosing to press their foreheads together and bask in the moment. The room became silent, spare for the crackling fire and their shallow breaths. 

Behind them, the sky seemed to melt into night. And for the first time in a while, Will slept peacefully that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a misunderstanding arises, but will is quick to quell it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's the smut!! i tried to stretch this out as much as i could, but i'm still not good at making extremely lengthy chapters just yet. regardless, i hope you enjoy!!

When Will woke early the next morning, the house was silent. He tore himself out of bed, slipping into a new outfit for the day before finally opening his door and walking out into the house. He descended the stairs and his eyes immediately spotted Hannibal in the kitchen, humming quietly as he prepared a breakfast of sorts. Will walked over and opened the refrigerator, taking out a bottle of water. He glanced at Hannibal, who seemingly avoided his gaze.

“Good morning Hannibal.”

Hannibal didn’t even look up before humming a simple, “Good morning.” 

Will raised a brow suspiciously, glancing at Hannibal. He was being oddly silent, if not avoidant as well- totally unlike his usual self. Will thought to question it, but ultimately decided to wait and see. Perhaps this was simply what Hannibal was like in the morning, he thought. 

It dawned on Will an hour or two later that this was definitely not a mere case of morning moodiness. Hannibal seemed quieter than usual, an odd apprehension barely hidden in his cold eyes. Hannibal almost seemed to do an awkward dance around Will, almost as though he was avoiding the younger man. Will tended to pride himself on his patience, but after nearly three hours of silence, he snapped.

Hannibal had been sitting in the chair in his room, reading a book, when Will swung the door open.

“You’re avoiding me.” He declared loudly, as the older man lifted his head warily. “Why?”

Hannibal paused, his toffee eyes locking with Will’s. He said nothing. 

“I said, why are you avoiding me?” Will repeated, punctuating each word. He took a step forward, trying to keep his irritation down. “Tell me, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal lowered his eyes, almost in embarrassment- something Will had not been expecting. “I… wasn’t sure if I needed to apologize for my actions yesterday. I realized I may have gotten ahead of myself.” 

Will stared in utter confusion, blinking his eyes. Eventually, realization dawned on him- and without a word, he launched forward, grabbing Hannibal’s face in his hands and startling the older man. 

“Apologize for what?” He asked, his voice low and tantalizing. He locked his eyes with Hannibal’s, which were filled with an odd confusion and shock. Will was a bit shocked with himself- usually he hated eye contact- but he found that Hannibal seemed to destroy what little Will thought he knew about himself. “I was the one who initiated it, who wanted it, why would you need to apologize?”

Hannibal stared deeply into Will’s eyes, a sort of realization crystallizing in his own. Before Hannibal could reply, however, Will drew his face up and crashed his lips onto Hannibal’s, holding his face as closely to his own as possible, his eyes fluttering closed. Hannibal blinked before closing his eyes as well, letting his lips move in sync against Will’s. Will’s body once again seemed to move on its own, placing his legs in the chair until he was practically straddling Hannibal’s lap. 

Will soon snaked his arms around Hannibal’s neck, biting at the older man’s lips in a plea for entrance. Hannibal happily obliged and parted his lips, allowing Will to deepen the kiss as Will practically shoved his tongue down Hannibal’s throat. Will took the opportunity to explore Hannibal’s mouth thoroughly as his hips rocked forward, pressing their bodies together in a clear invitation of what Will wanted, what he desired. Part of Will wondered how long this game of cat and mouse would last, how long it would take Hannibal to catch on- but he’d get his answers soon enough.

Will continued to explore Hannibal’s mouth feverently with his tongue, the kiss growing more heated and passionate with each passing second. As Hannibal moved with equal passion and fervor to Will, Will rolled his hips in an almost sinful way, eliciting a groan from Hannibal. That groan acted as a sign of understanding and recognition, as Hannibal was suddenly filled with a fiery possessiveness. 

Without a word, Hannibal suddenly put his hands on Will’s thighs and stood up, smirking at the yelp Will let out in response. Will hung tightly onto Hannibal, nearly holding the older man’s hips in a death grip with his own legs. Hannibal took a step forward, huffing slightly as Will’s lips found his neck. 

Hannibal then dropped Will onto the bed, letting Will fall onto the sheets with a small yelp. As Will huffed is eagerly and lifted his head, Hannibal let out a possessive growl as he crawled his way to hover over the younger man. However, Will just stared right up at Hannibal, letting out a small growl of his own as a smirk blossomed across his face. Hannibal may have the upper hand here, but Will wasn’t just going to sit passively and let Hannibal take him easily. Hannibal let out a contented purr at this, a spark filling and swirling in his eyes as though a fire had been lit. 

“Oh, how did I resist you for so long?” Hannibal groaned, snaking an arm into Will’s hair as he leaned down and kissed Will feverently. The kiss was heated and heady, the untamed desire from both men pouring out at long last. When the kiss finally broke, Will threw his head back and let out a small moan, whilst Hannibal’s lips sought purchase along his neck and collarbone. 

“I don’t know.” Will gasped, tangling his hands in Hannibal’s hair, trying his best to pull Hannibal as close to him as he could. As he did so, a smile crept up onto his lips as he felt the older man’s breath on his face. “I’ve- ah- been waiting for you for years, hoping you’d catch on.” 

Hannibal sucked a bruise onto Will’s neck, letting out a low hum at the statement. “As have I.” He took a brief pause, his lips resting over the bruise he had just made on Will’s neck. “I guess neither of us are the best at observation.” 

Will let out a small laugh at that, remembering his conversation with Bedelia- how she had almost seemed to roll her eyes when he questioned if Hannibal was in love with him. He remembers the looks he’d gotten- how Freddie Lounds had referred to the two of them as husbands. Clearly, others had noticed the two’s feelings for each other, even when they hadn’t. 

“Well, I guess so.” Will laughed. Before Hannibal could say anything in return, Will grabbed his face and tugged, pulling Hannibal into a rough kiss, their tongues almost fighting. The two were almost tangled in a fight for dominance- one that Will knew he’d lose, but still fought anyways. 

Meanwhile, Hannibal’s hands sought purchase across Will’s body, snaking under his shirt to feel the skin there and the scar he had left behind. Will let out a growl and Hannibal took it as an invitation- and so, with a display of force so incredible it was arousing, Hannibal tore Will’s shirt and sent buttons flying. Will lifted his arms and the shirt was pulled fully off and discarded onto the floor. 

They finally broke apart, panting, and Will quickly took the opportunity to fiddle with Hannibal’s shirt, unlocking button after button until the shirt slipped off and was thrown to the floor. 

Will stood blank for a second, eyes tracing Hannibal’s broad torso- the salt and pepper chest hair, the muscles, the way he was so firm and yet so beautiful. The man before him seemed as though he had been sculpted by the gods themselves, whoever they were- and Will couldn’t stop thinking about how lucky he was to finally have this god of a man in his arms and bed. 

Will pressed his lips onto Hannibal’s collarbone, tracing along his shoulder blades in slow, ethereal worship. He left small kisses and sucked bruises into Hannibal’s collarbone, grinning as soft moans poured from Hannibal’s mouth. Will worshipped every sound that fell from Hannibal’s mouth, every sound he had been waiting to hear for years. It was infinitely better than he could have ever imagined. 

As Will traced along Hannibal’s shoulder, leaving more and more kisses and marks along the soft skin, Hannibal fisted the brim of Will’s pants and tugged firmly. 

In mere seconds, the irritating fabric was torn off and discarded in a heap on the floor. With the sudden exposure of Will’s legs to the cool bedroom air, his entire body tensed and he shivered slightly. 

Hannibal noticed this, and before Will could do anything, Hannibal positioned himself by Will’s legs and pressed a kiss to his inner right thigh. Will let out a small gasp, throwing his head back as Hannibal pressed more butterfly kisses along the insides of Will’s thighs. Will squirmed slightly, desperate for more contact. 

“Patience, Will.” Hannibal murmured, still kissing along Will’s thighs. 

Will huffed in irritation and tangled his hands in Hannibal’s hair, pulling the older man forward with a huff- almost smirking at the expression crystallizing on Hannibal’s face. “I’ve been waiting for this for months, for years. I don’t have any more patience left.”

Hannibal growled as Will pulled him forward even more, once again crashing their lips together into a heated, feral kiss. A small moan even escaped his lips as Will’s hands found their way to Hannibal’s pants and he cupped his bulge. Then, Will’s hands slipped beneath Hannibal’s boxers, and Will grinned in delight at the moan Hannibal let out in response. 

Will’s hands cupped Hannibal’s dick, grasping the lengthy, placid member firmly as Hannibal’s head fell forward, silver-blonde hair brushing against Will’s chest. A single lust-filled moan left Hannibal’s lips, and it was on. 

Will’s hands fisted the fabric of Hannibal’s pants, and in seconds, the garment was torn off of Hannibal and discarded into a heap on the floor. Hannibal was peppering kisses all over Will’s face and neck, sucking bruises along his collarbone as Will slid his hands all over Hannibal’s body, exploring the new expanse of skin that was now exposed to him. His right hand came to land on Hannibal’s chest, a contented purr rumbling from Will as he felt the thick, corded muscles of Hannibal’s chest beneath coarse chest hair. 

Will started to slowly grow impatient, however, and thrusted his hips upwards, desperate for any kind of friction from his lover above him. Hannibal heard his cry loud and clear, and slipped his hands beneath the rim of Will’s boxers, quickly sliding the cotton garment off and onto the floor. 

Will realized in that moment that he should probably be embarrassed, or at the least bit concerned- he was now fully naked underneath a known and widely feared cannibal and murderer- but he could care less. He was dark and tormented himself, after all. And he trusted Hannibal with his life. That, in itself, was him fully giving his life over to Hannibal, allowing himself to now live on the knife’s edge, ready for and close to death at any moment. But Will knew Hannibal wouldn’t kill him now- no, he wouldn’t dare to kill him now that they were joined like this at last. 

Hannibal’s hand slid down to Will’s crotch and squeezed Will’s dick firmly, eliciting a loud moan from the sweaty man below him. Hannibal grinned at this, once again sliding back to rest his face near Will’s crotch. 

Meanwhile, Will’s hands found their way into Hannibal’s hair, allowing little moans to escape his mouth as Hannibal decided to preoccupy himself. Gasps and moans fell from Will’s mouth, slowly increasing in volume as Hannibal licked stripes along Will’s member, before taking it whole in one fell swoop. Will threw his head back, his body heating up as his moans increased in both volume and speed. He started squirming and spasming under Hannibal, desperately wanting more contact, more intimacy, more. 

Desperate to convey this, his hands started flying, grasping, trying to pull Hannibal closer to him. He wanted to feel the man against him, feel his warm skin against his own. 

Hannibal finally pulled away from Will’s dick and lifted his head, crawling forward until he was directly above the younger man, their eyes locked. 

“How do you want me?” Hannibal whispered delicately, as his hands found their way down to his legs and slipped his own boxers off, letting the garment fall to the floor with the rest of their shedded clothing. 

Will sighed softly and put both hands on either side of Hannibal’s face, cupping the soft skin. He gazed into Hannibal’s toffee eyes, eyes that were absolutely drowning with emotion- love, lust, awe, and so many more. A loving smile spread across his face. “I want to see you.” Will whispered, pulling Hannibal so close to his face that their lips brushed together, ever so slightly. “I want you close to me, as close as you can get.” 

Their eyes stayed locked as Hannibal nodded in understanding and acceptance. “Of course, my dear Will.” 

Then without a word, and no preparation, Hannibal slowly pushed inside of Will and Will gasped, his fingers nearly leaving scratches on Hannibal’s face as they fell to grasp onto his biceps instead. He hadn’t mentioned it yet to Hannibal, but he had never been with a man- at least like this. He knew he’d need preparation, care, or he’d be wracked with pain. But still, the more animalistic part of him hissed in content at the sudden and almost painful intrusion, welcoming it happily. 

Hannibal leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Will’s forehead. Will groaned lowly, biting his lips as his body contracted against Hannibal. Regardless, Hannibal laid still, allowing Will to get used to him. 

It was a kind gesture, though Will wasn’t surprised. Despite Hannibal’s violent tendencies, he was incredibly polite when he wanted to be. Will expected nothing less from him, really. 

Will had often pondered how Hannibal would treat him if they were lovers. He had never earned a glimpse into what Hannibal was like with a lover- which left it up to his imagination. Still, he knew that above all, Hannibal was incredibly polite and well-mannered when he saw fit. Will also expected that any more attempts of violence against him would cease- he gave Hannibal no reason to, now that they were working together and on the run together. He wasn’t sure whether to expect this level of kindness though, but he couldn’t really say he was surprised either. 

As Will’s thoughts bubbled and churned with fervor in his ever-active mind, Hannibal started out with a slow, patient pace. His hips rocked slowly but purposefully, rocking in rhythm with Will’s. Will groaned at the intrusion, but still welcomed it with open arms. 

“Hannibal, please.” Will gasped, as Hannibal sucked kisses along his collarbone. As good as this was, he still found himself wanting more. He wanted to finally bathe in the animal that was Hannibal Lecter. And he wasn’t some fragile porcelain doll that would break with pressure- he could handle it. “Please, Hannibal, fuck me. Please.”

Hannibal acquiesced almost instantly. He nearly pulled all the way out, before slamming back in with enough force to nearly move the headboard. Will let out a scream, throwing his head back and exposing his neck. 

Hannibal immediately started sucking bruises and hickeys on Will’s neck as Will snaked his arms around Hannibal’s neck and cried audibly. His body spasmed against Hannibal’s dick, causing Hannibal to moan in sync with Will. His hips stuttered slightly before he angled his body in such a way before thrusting. Will was about to ask why, before a sudden wave of euphoria struck him like a bolt of lightning, and he realized where Hannibal’s thrust had landed. He threw his head back, uncaring as moans of escalating volume poured from his kiss-bitten lips. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Hannibal moaned, his toffee eyes locking with Will’s blue ones. Will tilted his head, staring at Hannibal, at the pure adoration glowing behind black, lust-blown pupils. “So, so beautiful.” 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Will moaned in response, his arms steady around Hannibal’s neck. “I always thought you were attractive,from the moment we met. Of course, I wasn’t focusing that heavily on you back then.”. He tilted his head, smiling. 

“Neither was I. Though I soon came to find you rather intriguing.”

“When was that?” Will moaned breathlessly, as Hannibal leaned forward briefly to suck bruises onto Will’s neck. “Before or after you framed me for your murders?”

“I’d say right around then. Perhaps after.” Hannibal paused to glance at the latest bruise he left on Will’s neck before tearing away from the hot flesh. “That’s when I noticed the darkness in you, that so closely matched my own. You sending a killer after me confirmed it.” There was a slight pause, as a hint of amusement glinted in Hannibal’s eyes. “And then you were released, and you indulged in my desires. I knew then we could be something more.” 

“Well,” Will gestured to their conjoined bodies, “I’d say you were right.” 

Hannibal only smiled in response, before slamming back into Will’s body yet again, drawing yet another moan from him. 

Their bodies rocked in sync, a fast and heady rhythm forming between them as the room heated up, more and more moans filled the air by the second. Will felt a tingling light his body up, flowing from his head to his toes as a slow wave of euphoria slowly began to build. He was close, each thrust to his prostate pushing him further and further to orgasm. He huffed, scrambling as one of his hands came to rest on Hannibal’s cheek. 

“Ha- Hannibal,” Will moaned breathlessly, struggling to speak as Hannibal punched moans out of him with each thrust. “Hannibal, I-I’m close.”

In response, Hannibal’s hand found its way to Will’s erect member, and he stroked it with his thumb, basking in the loud moan Will let out in response. “Come with me, Will.” 

Will couldn’t help but fulfill Hannibal’s request, throwing his head back in a scream as he came, his orgasm quickly wracking through him. Wave upon wave of heady, powerful euphoria crashed through him as his vision blurred and became white. At the same time, Will’s body spasmed in a way that finally strung Hannibal out, and the older man grunted and let out a loud moan as he too came, filling his insides and wracking another loud moan out of the man. Hannibal heaved and moaned loudly as his orgasm pounded through him, eventually leaving both him and Will a sweaty, tangly mess.

Both men laid there for a few moments, panting wordlessly as they laid lax and tangled in each other’s arms. 

“That,” Will gasped, “was the best sex I have ever experienced.” 

Hannibal nearly chuckled. “I’d have to say the same.” 

Will smiled as Hannibal shifted his weight, eventually coming to lay next to Will, cradling the younger man in his arms. Will leaned into Hannibal’s arms eagerly, resting his head on Hannibal’s broad chest and wallowing in the peace and quiet. 

“We should do that again.” 

Hannibal let out a contented rumble. “I would have to agree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i uploaded the first chapter, i officially finished season 3, and i'm happy to say that the show has become a new obsession of mine. do expect more fics from me in the future <3


End file.
